Tournes dans mes bras
by Ame-Aky
Summary: OS. Yuri. Karin, en sixième année à Serpentard est éprise d'une élève de Gryffondor et refuse de se rendre au bal de la coupe des Trois Sorciers pour ça. Elle s'y rendra finalement et... Résumé minable, je sais.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà un petit OS que j'ai eu envie de faire tout d'un coup comme ça, sans la moindre explication! Alors je me suis dit que j'allais le faire maintenant comme ça après il me laisserais tranquille. Donc si jamais vous voulez une suite à l'histoire, dites le moi (mais ce ne seront pas les même personnages). Sinon tant pis, je me serais fait plaisir :D

Voilà!

Auteur: Ameratetsu

Disclamers: Le monde dans lequel se déroule l'histoire appartiennent à JK. Rowling mais les personnages m'appartiennet ainsi que l'histoire, voilà!

Rated: PG - 13 je pense, yuri assez léger

Tournes dans mes bras

Je ne voulais pas y aller. Aller où, me demanderez-vous sans doute. Aller à ce stupide bal pardis! Décidément, quelle idée stupide d'organiser un bal pour la coupe des Trois Sorciers. Au bien sûre, je n'avais rien contre, en sois c'était une excelente chose permettant de se détendre, mais pour moi ça n'aurais sans doute rien de relaxant. Parce qu'Elle y serait, parce que je devrais affronter Son regard. Alors tant qu'à faire, je préférais fuir! Et puis de toute façon, je n'étais pas à Gryffondor, alors le courage, c'était pas vraiment ma principale qualité. Non, moi j'étais à Serpentar, et je comptais bien rester terré dans la salle commune pour ce soir au moins. Tant pis pour mon cavalier, il n'avait qu'à pas me choisir.

-Aller Karin, il faut que tu te prépares! fit une voix à travers les épais rideaux de velours.

Non, je ne voulais pas! J'entendis quelqu'un tirer le tissus et sentis la lumière parvenir jusqu'à moi. Je sortais ma tête de l'oreiller et je regardais la personne qui venait de troubler ma tranquillité, lui lançant un regard noir.

-Hmf, tu ne me fais pas peur avec ton pseudo regard de tueur, alors je ne te laisserais pas te morfondre ainsi à cause de cette fille de Gryffondor, me lança-t-elle avant de le saisir par le bras en tentant de me lever.

Je lui résistais tant bien que mal. Elle fini par lâcher la première. Elle, c'était Kate, ma meilleur amie. Nous nous connaissions depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, six ans plus tôt. Je me souvenais très exactement de la première chose qu'elle m'avait dit. "Soyons amie, d'accord.". Bon, en fait non, pas du tout ça, je l'avoue, la première chose qu'elle m'a dite c'était plutôt un truc du genre: "Eyh, grognasse, t'es assise à ma place, casse-toi!". A ce demander si elle avait vraiment onze ans à l'époque. Bref, toujours est-il qu'elle finit par abandonner l'idée de me tirer de mon lit, non, elle s'assit et commença à me parler. Ah, la saleté! Elle savait très bien que lorsqu'elle commençait à être gentille, je ne pouvais que lui céder.

-Ca va, j'ai compris, je vais venir. Mais je passe la première à la salle de bain! fis-je.  
-Marché conclue!

Je me dirigea à l'endroit que j'avais indiqué en prenant la robe que j'avais reçu plus tôt, commandée pour le bal.

********

Une fois prête, je m'admirais dans la glace. Décidément, j'avais bien choisie ma robe. Elle était d'une couleur azurée, déclinant à certains endroits sur un bleu plus sombre. Elle n'avait pas de froufrou inutile et tombait parfaitement sur mes hanches, et surtout, elle n'avait pas de manche. Je ne supportais pas tout ce qui était manche longue, sans véritable raison. Durant les derniers jours, j'avaient perdu un peu de poids et ma silhouette s'était affinée. Je regardais ma coiffure. Mes cheveux étaient d'un brun tirant très légèrement sur le roux sans exagération, je les avais simplement attaché en une queue de cheval en laissant retomber deux mèches plus courtes pour encadrer mon fin visage. Mes lèvres de couleur vermeilles tranchaient sur le blanc de ma peau. Mes yeux bleus, légèrement gris, se tournèrent vers la porte lorsque l'on toqua.

-Ca y est, tu es prête? On attend plus que toi pour y aller maintenant! entendis-je dire Kate à travers la porte.  
-Oui, je sors.

Je dévérouillais le loquet et j'ouvris la porte. Elles me regardèrent d'un air satisfait.

-Tu es très jolie! Bien, allons-y.

Je les suivis, anxieuse.

*********

Mon cavalier n'avait cessé de me complimenter, faisant le fier auprès de ses amis en m'exhibant comme un trophé de chasse. Bon, les amis en question étaient également les miens mais je trouvait son attitude plus qu'exaspérante. J'étais d'humeur assez sombre déjà en début de soirée, mais cela ne cessait d'empirer. Finalement, le bal s'ouvrit. Ma gorge se serra lorsque je l'aperçue pour ouvrir le bal. Elle était magnifique. Sa longue chevelure bouclée tombaient en cascade noire jusqu'au creux de ses reins et ses yeux verts, d'un beau vert, fixaient la foule avec fierté. Elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, le genre de sourire qui vous fait craquer dès que vous l'apercevez. Elle était plus grande que moi d'environ une tête, étant d'un an mon aînée (il faut dire que je n'étais pas bien grande non plus). Sa robe mettait parfaitement en valeur tous ses atouts. Mon coeur se recroquevilla sur lui lorsque je vis son cavalier. Non, bien sûre, elle n'était pas seule, après tout, elle avait beaucoup de succès. Sans vraiment connaître son cavalier, je le haïssais. L'ouverture fini, je dansais un slow avec mon cavalier pour faire bonne figure, une fois la musique fini, je m'en séparait froidement, cherchant du regard la fille qui occupait mes pensées. Je ne la voyait pas dans la salle du bal, je sortis alors pour essayer de la trouver, ayant vu son cavalier en train de danser. Je la trouvais plus loin, sur le seuil du château en train de prendre l'air. Tout le monde était encore dans la Grande Salle en train de danser et il n'y avait personne aux alentour. Je regardais les sabliers. Encore une année où Gryffondor était en train de gagner...

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approchais d'elle qui se retourna en entendant mes pas. J'hésitais à lui parler, je savais qu'elle devait me détester... Elle prit les devants, s'approchant de moi, je reculais instinctivement, méfiante, mais je me retrouvais contre un mur. Je baissais la tête, gênée. Deux de ses doigts relevèrent mon menton, la forçant ainsi à la regarder dans les yeux. Je sentais son souffle sur ma beau qui me brûlait, son regard émeraude emprisonna mes yeux, avant que ses lèvres ne s'emparent des miennes. Au début surprise, je fermais finalement les yeux, appréciant le baisé, la laissant aller plus loin en unissant nos langues. J'avais enserré son cou dans l'étreinte de mes bras tandis qu'elle m'attirait à elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Je ne pu dire combien de temps dura ce baiser. Mais lorsqu'elle me quitta pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, je fus incapable de bouger pendant au moins dis minutes. Repassant dans ma tête les dernières paroles qu'elle m'avait glissé à l'oreille.

"Ce soir, dans la salle sur Demande... Vingt-trois heures."

Je sentais l'espoir renaître en moi, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu...

*********

Il était maintenant vingt-trois heures et dix minutes... J'attendais qu'elle arrive. Je ne désespérais pas, je savais qu'elle tenait toujours ses promesses. Alors j'attendais. Après tout n'était-elle pas une Gryffondor? J'attendais. Elle arriva, s'excusa, prétexta qu'on l'avait retenue, je la croyais, sa voix cristalline ne pouvait pas mentir après tout, n'est-ce pas? Nous entrâmes dans la Salle sur Demande. En bas, on entendait encore la musique qui résonnait dans tout le château. Il y eu le traditionnel dernier slow.

-Dansons! fit-elle joyeusement.  
-D'accord, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Je plaçais mes mains autour de son cou et elle les mettait sur mes hanche, d'un commun accord. Nous entamâmes le slow ainsi, Je le finis en plançant ma tête sur son épaule, elle posa la sienne sur la mienne, j'étais tellemnt heureuse, cette instant était tellement parfait. Lorsque la musique cessa, nous ne cessions pas de danser, c'était tellement agréable d'être ainsi l'une contre l'autre, si proche... Alors que d'habitude nous étions si lointaine... Comment cette relation avait-elle pu changer ainsi, passant de la haine farouche à un amour aussi fort? Certain disent que la haine n'est que la corrolaire de l'Amoure, qu'il ne peut pas y avoir d'Amour sans haine... Mais ces théories m'importaient peu, je savourais l'instant présent, c'était tout.

-Ton cavalier va s'inquiéter.. commençais-je.  
-Tu es ma cavalière, répondit-elle simplement.  
-Mais...  
-Ce n'est qu'une façade, il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles.

Cela me surpris, tout le monde pensait qu'ils sortaient ensemble et c'était l'image qu'ils donnaient d'eux en tout cas. J'en fus soulagé.

-Je t'aimes tu sais?

Ses paroles me surprirent, je ne m'y attendait pas. Notre danse cessa et je la regardait dans la yeux. Elle me sourit, je lui sourit en retour. Ce qui s'ensuivit fut magique, comme dans un rêve. Mais tout rêve doit un jour disparaître.

*********

Le lendemain, en me réveillant, j'étais seule dans les draps. Il n'y avait plus personne à côté de moi, plus de trace de ma bien-aimée. Je me rhabillais pour descendre dans la salle commune déposer la robe et reprendre des habits normaux. Il était encore tôt et heureusement, personne n'était levé, ainsi je pu entrer dans la salle commune sans problème. Dans ma chambre je me changeait rapidement pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Je la retrouvais là-bas.

-Salut toi, fis-je.  
-Karin...

Son regard me fuyait, nous n'étions que toutes les deux, qu'avait-elle à me dire.

-Il faut que tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé hier... Tout.

Cruelle, Ô cruelle... Je devins livide et elle le remarqua. Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

-Alors quand tu disais que tu m'aimais, ça ne voulais rien dire pour toi, c'est ça? Ce n'était que du vent? On dit que les Gryffondor ne mentent jamais, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas! Ils ne valent pas mieux que les Serpentard! Tu est ignoble, vous êtes tous ignobles!  
-C'est mieux ainsi... fit-elle en fermant les yeux.  
-Je te hais! Et un jour... Un jour tu regretteras!

La désillusion avait été cruelle, le retour à la réalité difficile. Je la voyais serrer les dents, mais je l'ignorais, je lui en voulait tant, je m'enfuis dans la Forêt Interdite.

*********

Dix-neuf ans plus tard...

Un nouveau mage noir apparut, il était impossible de dire s'il était pire ou non que l'ancien, Voldemort, on ne savait même pas qu'elles étaient ses motivation, il détruisait tout, dans le monde magique, tous se plièrent à sa volonté et seul Poudlard tenait encore.


	2. Suite?

Bonjour!

Comme beaucoup d'entre vous (j'exagère sans doute là XD) ont trouvés ce chapitre trop court, j'ai décidé de faire une fic plus ou moins alternative à celle-là où l'une des protagoniste est l'homonyme de Karin. Aussi je vous invite à aller la lire si vous le souhaitez, autrement tant pis. Le titre est "Après tout".


End file.
